1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a layered transdermal therapeutic system that contains fluphenazine, flupentixol or triflupromazine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluphenazine is a tricyclic, very potent neuroleptic from the group of perphenazines. These substances possess antipsychotic action—especially in cases of schizophrenic psychoses—without substantially affecting consciousness and intellectual faculties. The typical oral daily dose is 3-6 mg, under the conditions of hospital treatment up to 24 mg (cf. Mutschler E. “Axzneimittelwirkungen”, 6th edition, Wissenschaftliche Verlagsgesellschaft Stuttgart 1991).
The half-life in blood plasma is 15 h. For intravenous therapy, ester forms, e.g. decanoate and enantate, are available, each having markedly prolonged half-lifes. In oral therapy the dihydrochloride of fluphenazine is used (cf. Rote Liste Win 1997/II Vers. 2.4, ROTE LISTE Service GmbH, ECV Editio Cantor Verlag).
Therapeutic treatment of patients suffering from schizophrenic psychoses typically requires chronic, often life-long, administration of appropriate medicaments. Frequently, patients are only partly or temporarily responsive, so that active cooperation in the therapy can frequently not be achieved. Consequently, independent intake by the patient is afflicted with great uncertainties.